Unbreakable Conviction
by Millie55
Summary: "I didn't mean to do it! It was an accident! Please no. No! I'm begging you. Anywhere but there not Fox River! Haven't you noticed I'm a woman!"
1. Conviction

_**I seam to be having good luck with writeing great Prison break fanfictions so I have started another one. If you read my others. Thank you and I hope you like this one. If not I hope you like my writeing and will check out my other ones.**_

_**~Millie**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break**

* * *

I walk up the steps of my apartment building a mess from a long day of work. My dark, curly brown hair wildly spread around my head, my electric green eyes slightly covered by my tired eye lids, my lips chapped and my pale skin in the midst of a breakout. I enter my apartment on the third floor to see my four roommates Heather, Nikki, Cat, and Hope sitting around a meth lab. "What the hell do you guys think your doing!"

The four of them look up from the lab panicked. "You not supposed to be home yet," Heather says stiffly.

"But since you are. We must report what you have been doing in our apartment. How could you be conducting a meth lad right under our noses?" She says as she dials nine-one-one.

"What? No - huh?" I asks almost speechless. "You're the ones running the lab!" I exclaim as my body suddenly fills with rage and energy.

"Who do you think they'll believe? The three of us or you?" Nikki asks ask she stands up beside Heather. Cat and Hope also stand up beside them.

"You know what?" I ask as I grab the knife block from the kitchen. "Putt the phone down!" I demand while taking out the largest knife.

"Oh no! Mona is going to hurt us," Hope laughs. "- yeah right. You wouldn't hurt a fly,"

"You think so?" I ask then throw the knife across the room and into her heart. Blood oozes from the wound and the other girls let out horrified screams and Hope drops to the floor-dieing. Nikki, Cat and Heather begin to run around the room trying to find something to defend them selves. I grab a second knife from the block and run after Cat. When I reach her I slit her throat sending arterial spray everywhere. I while the blood from my hands onto my shirt and move onto my last two victims. I quickly kill off Nikki with two stabs to the back before cornering Heather. I fight her down to the ground and sit on her hips. Full of anger I stab Heather repeatedly. Her scream fill my ears until they fade away into the darkness. I get up off of her and look around at what I have done. I come to the conclusion that I have to get my ass out of here. I run out the door, down the stairs and out of the apartment. I reach the curb and suddenly I am surrounded by cop cars. I freeze completely losing every though in my mind except for, oh shit.

"Put your hands up!" I here an officer say. I lift my hands up in the air and blood drips down from then and down my arms. "Now put them behind your head," I place my bloody hands against my hair and suddenly have the erg to do the Macarena, but I don't. I kneel down on the ground and police officer cuffs my hands behind my back and leads me to his squad car.

My hands now clean and looking even more a mess I sit in a courtroom dressed in a gray suit and chained down to the floor. "Your Honour my client - Ms. Clark is obviously not all there," My lawyer Ophelia Dobson says.

"I protest your Honour - I am sane. I just don't know what happened," I sigh trying to think what might have caused my sudden rage.

The judge looks through the case file then up at me. "I am afraid to say that I have come to the conclusion that you are to dangerous to be sent to a female prison,"

"Are you telling my client that she is going to be sent to a male prison?" Ophelia asks.

"That is indeed what I am saying. You will get no special treatment what so ever. No male appearance. You will become the only woman among men," The judge says coldly and I feel as if I am going to cry. A male prison seriously? I'm not that dangerous am I? Do I really deserve this cruel and unruly punishment? "Ms. Mona Clark I here by sentence you to life in Fox River State Penitentiary -"

"That's a level one facility!" Ophelia protest.

"I am highly aware of that," The judge scowls then continues. "For the murders of, Heather Klos, Cat Thorn, Nikki Stratton and Hope Love," She smacks her gavel and two bailiffs grab me by the arms and unchain me from the floor. I kick and I squirm and just end up hurting myself.

"I didn't mean to do it! It was an accident! Please no. No! I'm begging you. Anywhere but there! Not Fox River! Haven't you noticed I'm a woman!"


	2. TBag, Scofield and a Paper Crane

_**Okay. Are you lovin it? I'm loving it. Here is the next chapter:**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break.**

* * *

Dressed in a light blue prisoner uniform one of the COs of the prison leads me through cell block. I carry a green Tupperware container full of sheets a pillow and pillow case in my arms as we walk past cells filled with male inmates of different races that have committed different crimes. I feel hundreds of eyes on my back as I stop in front of a cell. The door slides open and I look into see a skinny man with brown somewhat spiky hair, scruffy facial hair and he appears to be gay by the way he is standing. "T-Bag you go a new cellie," The CO says as he nudges me inside. I step inside and the cell door slides behind me. I slide the container under the bottom bunk and begin to make the unmade bottom bunk in silence. I stop when I feel the mans eyes fallowing my bodys' every curve. I sit on the bunk and stare at the gray concrete wall. T-Bag takes a seat beside me on the bed and wraps his arm around my shoulders "What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" He asks in a strong Alabaman accent.

"Don't touch me," I scowl and I shake his arm of me.

"I'm just trying to be friendly," He smiles revelling his yellow teeth. "What you in for? Being to pretty?"

"I killed people,"

"Is that so?" He asks interested. "How many years we talking? Fifteen? Twenty?"

"Life," I say as I hunch over letting my hair fall over my face.

"Then we'll be spending lots of time together. We gonna spend the rest of our lives together in this cell. It's gonna be like being married. We'll have our little fights but we'll also have tough days when we need each others backs. And when we get in fights we'll make it up to each other in many ways," He says as he runs his hand down my back.

"What part of don't touch me don't you fucking understand!" I raise my voice as I jump up from the bed.

"See this is what I'm talking 'bout. Our first little fight. But tonight you'll make it up to me 'cause that's just how good of a wifie you are," He grins as a buzzer sounds. "Time to head out to the yard," He says then leads me out.

I step into the yard and look around at all of my fellow jail birds. I here T-Bag clear his throat at I look to see that he is holding out is out turned pocket. "You take this and you will be perfected from anyone that tries to mess with you," He says coolly as a group of black inmates walk in our direction. I quickly grab his pocket out of fear. He gives of a crooked smile as he leads us off to the bleachers. I take a seat at it's highest point and look around the yard. Berendo's got the hoops. Artenio's got the bleachers. Woods got the weight pile and the CEO's got the rest. I observe. I look over at two inmates one Porte Rican and the other Caucasian. Both of whom are looking at me, well more like staring - studying me. Wondering why, I study the Caucasian man back. His hair-next to none, his eyes an intriguing hazel but leaning on the blue side, his body build average. Not buff but no weak either. Not really looking the type to be here - but neither am I. I go to look away but one last detail catches my eye. His arms are cover in tattoos. I try to focus in one point of his tattoo but then notice he is walking towards T-Bag and the rest of his 'Family'. T-Bag stands up as the man and his Porte Rican buddy approaches. "How many times do I have to tell you? You aren't welcome over here Scofield," T-Bag scowls and the Caucasian man - Scofield stays silent. "What do you want?" T-Bag asks growing impatient.

"I want her," He says coolly while pointing at me. My eyes widen and my heart begins to race. Scofield must be one of those raped ten girl scouts then murdered them all kind of guys. All I knew that I wasn't going to be damn next.

"No," I say stiffly.

"You herd - what's yer name wifie?" T-Bag asks.

"Mona Clark - and I'm not yer wifie,"

"You herd Mona - she want's nothing to do with you Pretty," T-Bag scowls. Scofield goes to walk away but turns around holding out a paper crane. "What's this?"

"In case she changes her mind," He says and places it on one of the bleachers benches. T-Bag and the rest of his 'family' laugh as Scofield walks away. I quickly snatch up the bird when they aren't looking. I slip it my pocket as we head in for dinner. I stand in line getting my so called dinner - more like mush. I reach the end of the line and turn to face the rest of the room. Cons of different shapes, sizes, ages, and races call me over to sit with them. Not really trusting any of them I go sit with my cellmate. I sit in silence not hungry after finding hair in my food. I slid it off the table and into the trash can. I look around the mess hall and notice the man from earlier - Scofield still looking at me. I look down at my pocket and lunch ends. We are led back to our cells and I sit on my bunk, my back to the wall.

"Lights out!" A COs' voice fills the block and it suddenly gets dark. I lie on my back under my thin sheet of a blanket and shut my eyes tight hoping that this has all been a dream - a nightmare. There is a sudden drop of fabric and I open my eyes to see T-Bags face close to mine and a sheet has draped it self over the cell door. "Time to make it up to each other,"


	3. Trust

**_Okay I am going to apologize in advance because I am probably going to godd slighly A/U on this fic. Hope you are enjoying_**

**_~Millie_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break.**

* * *

I sit in the very corner of my bunk curled up in a little ball feeling exposed, scared and needing out, but that's not an option when your spending the rest of your life in prison. T-Bags snores fill my ears and I cry. My hot tears leave trails behind then as they slid down and onto my shirt. I reach into my shirt pocket and pull out the paper crane Scofield had given me. I study the bird and find writing under it's wing:

_You are not supposed to be here. _

_I think I can do something to help you stay safe in you time being. __I just have to know if I can trust you. _

_I am not going to hurt you. _

_You need help in here and I am willing to give it. _

_- Scofield._

I put the crane back in my pocket and rock back and forth on my bed. Not wanting to sleep, not wanting to live, but if this Scofield character is willing to help me I might just have to take it. Morning soon arrives and we are herded out into the yard. I walk out alone and scout out Scofield and his buddy. I spot then and approach them as quickly as possible. When I reach them I place the crane on the table. "I've changed my mind," Scofield just stares at me waiting me to continue to speak. "I am Mona Clark and I am not supposed to be here. I am willing to take your help. I need it. I need the protection. I can't spend another night in that cell. You can trust me," I ramble.

"I don't know that yet. But I will if you do something for me," He says. "Two days before you came here, T-Bag took something from me. An Allen bolt. In order for me to trust you I need you to get it for me,"

He finishes as I lean against the chain link fence.

"And then you will help me?" I ask helplessly.

"Then I will help you," He says and it's time to go back inside. I walk to my cell as all the inmates have fifteen minutes off free walk time. T-Bag walks off to an upper level cell and I rummage around my cell. I lift up the mattresses… nothing. Under his pillow… nothing. Under the table…jackpot. I grab the blot, shove it in my pocket and walk up casually to Scofields cell. I stand in the cell door way holding out the bolt. He goes to reach for it but a hand reaches around me and grabs it from my hand.

"There you go taking things that don't belong to you," T-Bags voice fills my ear.

"I want in," Michael says quickly.

"You want in the fight?" T-bag asks coolly. "Well then your going to need something to start you off with," He slides a shank made out of a toothbrush into Scofields pocket. "Tonight count," T-Bag finishes then leaves.

"I'm sorry Scofield, I did my best. I'm just going to die now," I sob then walk down to my cell. I lie in my bed wishing that I would suffocate in my pillow.

"Heads up cons. Stand at your gate," A CO calls and everyone slowly emerges from their cell. I glance around at every inmate most of them looking ready to fight. A black inmate step over the line and others begin to 'woot' and holler. "C-Note! Get back on number," Suddenly the fight breaks out. I am pushed forward my T-bag to the middle of cell block. I watch as Scofield is thrown over the railing above and landing hard on the ground. I rush over to him and kneel down by his side. "Scofield, you okay?"

"Mona, call me Michael," He says as I help him up. I look around cell block and the prisoners are really going at it. One of T-Bags 'family' members run at Michael and I with the bolt in his hand. The man practically jumps on me knocking me to the ground. He goes to stab in but I grab his hands. This must have how Heather felt I think to my self as I struggle. Michael picks up the man from on top of me and they begin to go at it. Almost like a boxing match. The man looks like he is going to strike and I see a shank on the floor. I lunge for it then get up from the ground. I interrupt the fight with multiple stabs to the mans chest. He begins to bleed and drops the bolt to the floor. I pick it up and shove it in Michaels pocket. "I got your back, you got mine?"

I go to retreat back to my cell but am stopped by a larger inmate - another one of T-Bags 'family' members. He pull out a shank and I know I wont be able to fight this fat ass off. He runs at me and I fall back to the floor. I use my hands to move backwards at fast as possible but he grabs my feet and pulls me back. He sits on me almost crushing my rib car and goes to stab me. I think he was aiming for my heart but he stabs my left shoulder. I let out screams of pain and shut my eyes tight hoping to eliminate the pain. I open my eyes when the weight on my chest is removed. I see a the black inmate - C-Note - that stepped over the line taking on the man. Why would he be helping me of all people? Unless… he's on Michaels good side. Smoke cans are suddenly dropped into cell block. Coughing and not being able to see I crawl on my right hand and knees like a wounded animal hoping to get back to my cell. I bump my head on something and look up to see the warden - Henry Pope. "Take Ms. Clark to the Infirmary to see Doctor Tancredi"


	4. Riot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break**

* * *

After tying my hair back in a ponytail I sit on an examination table playing with the gauze wrapped around my shoulder wound. I look down at my blue button up t-shirt and it is covered in blood. I through it aside so That I am wearing my white tank top. Doctor Tancredi walks in with her clip board. "I would like to ask you some questions," She says and I nod. "Who did this to you?" I think for a moment to see if I can remember the mans name but don't so I decide to lie for my own safety. "T-Bag,"

"As in Theodore Bagwell?" She asks and I nod. "Has he done anything else to you?"

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about it," I say quickly.

"Okay. I'm going to make sure you get a cell transfer so you will have a new cellmate by the time you are sent back to Gen-pop. For now I am going to request that you stay the night in sickbay," She says. "If you ever want to talk - it's also my join to consul inmates. Being a woman among men I would think that you would need it,"

"Thanks doc but I think that might get me in a little more trouble around here," I sigh.

"I'm just letting you know that I'm here to help," She says then opens the door to let CO Bellick in. "Take Ms. Clark down to sick bay," He nods, cuffs me and grabs my arm tightly. His grip seams to get tighter as we walk down the halls of the prison.

"Your hurting me," I decide to mention.

"Sorry, I'm used to lugging around male inmates," He huffs as he loosens his grip. We arrive at Sick bay and he hands me off to another CO before running off. The CO begins to lead me to an empty bed when his radio crackles "Inmates have compromised lockdown and breached A-wing. A-wing is shutting down,"

"It might be a good thing your in here tonight," The CO smiles while taking out hand cuffs to hand cuff me to the bed. Suddenly there is a chocking sound and I turn around to see the CO being strangled by a big black inmate. "Or not," I whisper to my self. He lunges for me but I slide on my hip into the next room where they keep supplies. I close it behind me and push the desk in the room in front of it. Fear develops in my body when I realize I had just trapped my self. The male inmates in the other room begin to smash a fire extinguisher against the door window and I duck down beside an examining table and try to calm my self.

I take deep breath trough my nose and let it out through my mouth. I feel a lot better them when I was panicking before. Why couldn't I have done this to stop my self from killing my roommates, then I wouldn't be here. I would be at home in my nice warm bed, eating what I please, doing what I please, but then I am here. Sleeping on a what feels like a rock, eating flavourless mush and doing what everyone else tells me to. I am broken by my thoughts by the sound of shattering glass; they have broken through the window. I decide for my own protection that I need to weapon up. I walk over to a cabinet with glass door and elbow it as hard as I can. It shatters send glass to the floor and into my elbow. I rip the bottom part of my pant leg of and wrap it around the bottom of the glass. My ponytail becomes loose as I run back by the examination table. I bush the fallen pieces of hair behind my ear as the inmates throw a flaming book into the room.

"Hey can I borrow that fire extinguisher you used to smash the window?" I laugh trying to lighten up my own mood. I grab the garbage can and place it over the book to smother out the flames. I get to close to the door and the big black inmate grabs me by the ponytail. "It ain't gonna hurt real bad, if you make it easy. If you make it hard, …" He trails off then licks my face.

I feel my face turn in discus. I get a got strong grip on the glass in my hand and I stab him in the arm with it. He recoils in pain and I step back away from the window and in the center of the room. Suddenly something touches my shoulder and I look around the room in fear, nothing is there. I look up at the vent at the sound of a whistle to see Michael. "Mona, I got your back. Now Com' on grab my hand," I grab his hand and he pulls me up into the vents. "You okay? You look…"Michael trails off. "Like crap?" "No. I was gonna say shaken up," He laughs.

"I like that one better," I laugh and Michael grabs my wrist. "We should get back to gen-pop," he says then starts to lead me through the vent. "Can I ask you how you know your way around the pipes and the walls so well?" I say as I stop to catch my breath.

"Now that I now I can trust you. I'm about to share something crazy with you. What if I told you that in a month tops you could be on the other side of that wall?" Michael asks.

"Are you telling me that you are going to break out?"

"Yes - and I want you to come with," He says. "You don't belong in here. I have noticed that your erg to kill is brought on when you are in danger or someone you know is in danger. I think I can help you get rid of that erg by replacing it with something else. I can help you Mona. I can help you get out and get better. Are you in?"

"I'm in. So where are we going to go?" I ask while looking up and down the vent. "Back to my cell, that's the only way to get into the walls at the moment," Michael says and we start to walk through the vent again. "My cell mate Sucre is currently drilling holes into a wall to get into the pipes which will lead us out,"

"How did you figure all of this out?"

"Over the past few months I've hidden what I need to know to get out in my tattoo so when I need something I got it," He says when we come to a drop in the floor. He drops down and I fallow. We drop down two more times before I see a hole in the wall. "Ladies first,"

I crawl through the hole and into Michaels cell. I look around to see a CO, John Abruzzi, Lincoln Burrows, Sucre and T-Bag. "T-bag isn't coming is he. One of the only reasons I want out is to be away from him," I scowl. "We're not to fond of it either Princess," Abruzzi huffs as he stares down T-Bag.

"Well come to the club chickita," Sucre smiles.

"What's he doing here?" I ask gesturing the CO.

"Oh, Bob here, we're chillin' talking 'bout life," T-Bag grins.

"Everyone needs to get outta here. They'll be ambushing at any moment," Lincoln informs us. "bob you first. Go out and don't look back," He instructs then lets Bob out the door. Lincoln leaves soon after to attempted to get back to his cell down under. "I got reassigned to a different cell I don't even know where to go," I panic.

"Your with me Princess, lets go," Abruzzi says and I turn around to face Michael. "Thank you,"

"No problem Babe," He smiles as I fallow Abruzzi out the cell door. We push out way down the steps and to Abruzzis - my new - our cell. I walk in and take a seat on the bottom bunk. A buzzer goes off and I watch through my cells bars a swat team enter and round up the inmates.


	5. Fire

**Just to inform yall. the itallics is both a flash back and diolaog :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break :(**

* * *

The freshly fallen snow crunches beneath my big work boots ask I walk across the yard to meet up with Michael, who is giving me 'counselling'. We sit down as a concrete table and Michael starts. "I think your brain thinks it's alright to kill when you are protecting a friend or your self. I might be able to help your brain make the transition over to a normal human beings thoughts of protection,"

"So I'm not normal?" I ask slightly offended.

"Ah. Not really. Murderers tend not to be normal Babe," He smiles.

"But you can make me normal?" I ask curiously.

"I'm going to try. But first I need to know about you childhood," Michael says ready to take in my words.

"Um… I'll start when I was seven… _I was lying in my bed not able to sleep when suddenly there were blood curdling screams. I walk over to my bedroom door and open it slightly. My eyes widened in horror. There lying on the floor - covered in blood was - was… _I'm sorry I can't finish,"

"You don't have to. That's probably what triggered your need to go the your length of protection. When did you start showing abusive behaviour for protection?"

"It was my first year of high school… _My friend Heather was being beaten on by her boyfriend. I was watching from a distance and couldn't take it. My pencil held tightly in my hand I stormed over to them. I turned him to face me and I stabbed him in the arm with the pencil,_"

"Well that's ah… interesting," Michael hesitates as he thinks to him self. "Just face it! I'm going to be messed up for the rest of my life!" I cry as I cross my arms on the table and smash my face into them. I feel Michaels hands grip my forearms comfortingly. I look up at him my eyes somewhat watery. "Your not messed up - your just not normal. For now we need to think of something to calm you down. Me, I fold paper cranes. What are you good at?"

"Killing people," I snicker with a slight smile.

"Other then that," Michael laughs.

"I've always liked to sketch and stuff," I say shyly. "How is sketching going to stop me from killing people?" I asked getting confused.

"Some thing that can distract you and be an outlet for extra energy and anger," Michael explains.

I nod to show that I understand. "I wish I could get my hands on a sketch book and pencil - I promise I wont stab any one with it,"

"I think I can get my hands on one for you," Michael smiles.

"You would do that? Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Yeah. I'll get it to yeah by tonight," Michael smiles as I notice CO Bellick approaching to take me up to the infirmary.

"I have to go to the infirmary," Michael and I say simultaneously. "What? You too?"

"I have to get the stab wound in my shoulder checked out," I explain.

"I have to get my foot re-bandaged and my shot," Michael says as we start to approach the fence.

"What happened to your foot?"

"Abruzzi cut off my baby toe," Michael says coolly.

"Your toe! Is he going to hurt me?" I ask now scared to be Abruzzis' cellmate.

"You'll be fine. Abruzzi wont hurt you," Michael assures me as we reach the fence. We are escorted down to the infirmary and are separated into different examination rooms. I take a seat on the examination table and Dr. Tancredi walks in. "How's the shoulder been treating you?"

"It doesn't hurt that bad. I would like to thanks for the cell transfer once again," I look around the room to see a tall plastic rectangle - a shower. "Can I use that!" I ask while pointing at it. "I haven't had a shower in days,"

She nods and I rush over to it. I step inside and close the curtain behind me before striping down. I drop my cloths outside the shower before turning on the hot water. The steaming water rains down upon me and I begin to feel refreshed - clean. The water quickly runs cold, the hot water has run out. I dry my cells off with a scratchy towel and get dressed in my prisoner uniform. I step out of the shower as I tie my hair back in a neat bun. "Thanks Doc,"

She gives off a smile and I am escorted down to cell block. I arrive at my cell and I sprawl out on my bottom bunk. I slide my hand under my pillow and hit something. I lift up my head then my pillow to see a sketch book and pencil. I open it to the first page and run my hand over the smooth page.

"Something going on between you and the fish, princess?" Abruzzi asks.

"Um. No - I don't think so. Why?" I ask as I begin to draw.

"Just wondering," He huffs as he hangs his feet over the edge of his top bunk then hops down. "Yard time again," I close up the sketchbook and carry it out into the yard with me where Abruzzi and I meet up with Michael, and Sucre. I flip open my sketch book again as Michael begins to speak. "Think of this place like it's a map of the US. Our cell over there, that's New York City. The infirmary, our exit, that's California. The pipes beneath our feet that connect the two - Route sixty-six. Our ticket out of here,"

"I assume we're doing this at night. We're locked up, Michael. And your brother is in solitary," I hum not looking away from my page. "How we just gonna fly out of our cages and right into your cell, right into New York City?"

"You're not. You're gonna meet me halfway, in St. Louis. Route sixty-six runs directly beneath that building. It's the only building sitting on top of those tunnels. All we gotta do is get in there, on PI, and dig ourselves an on-ramp. Shortly after, we hit the infirmary. Then we'll be outside those walls," Michael explains as I glance up to see where he is pointing - what looks like an old storage shed. "It's an old storage room. I figure John here can pull all the strings he needs,"

"It's not that easy, Fish. That's a restricted area. I gotta be able to justify it to the bulls, you know, there's gotta be some actual work to be done in there for me to get in there, you follow?" Abruzzi asks.

"Then you'd better figure it out. 'Cause if we don't get in that room, we're not getting out of here," Michael says as T-Bag walks up. "I'm feeling kind of left out. New York, California, St. Louis. What are we discussing?"

"We're talking baseball, actually," Michael lies.

"Huh. Well that's a subject I just happen to know quite a bit about," T-Bag grins.

"What a shame. The conversation's over," I sigh trying to seem disappointed.

"Really, now. That any way to treat a team-mate?" T-Bag asks as the four of us get up and walk away.

"I'm coming along on this endeavour whether you like it or not. 'Cause I got a hell of a singing voice otherwise,"

"I won't take that piece of crap along. I won't do it," I whisper to Michael as we head to the other side of the yard - closer to 'St. Louis'.

"We won't have to. He'll be out of the picture soon enough. Now how to get into that room," Michael says as he leans on the fence.

"Fire," I say calmly.

"First a murderer and now a pyromaniac," Michael laughs.

"Good thinking Princess. We burn the place down," Abruzzi smiles. "A few years ago, the chapel burnt down and the DOC realised they had some toxic issues. You know, asbestos, lead paint, you name it. They couldn't find a contractor so they put the inmates on the job. We spent like five, six hours in there at a time. But the good news is, no guards came around almost at all,"

"Can you get us in there?" Michael asks and Abruzzi nods. I go to speak but don't when T-Bag walks up to us.

"I've been doing a little thinking. I'm gonna need a PI card, aren't I? I mean, that's where this whole thing is happening, isn't it?" He says.

"It's on its way," Abruzzi says calmly.

"You're slow-walking me, aren't you?" T-Bag laughs.

"Why would I do such a thing?" Abruzzi asks.

"You think Bellick's gonna pop me for shanking that C.O., Bob. Maybe you'll take a little walk and tell him for yourself, right? And I'll be out of your hair for good. Well, I got news for you. If I go down for killing Bob, believe me I'm gonna take a little walk of my own. Tell 'em about that hole you got behind your toilet. So. How 'bout that PI card?" T-Bag says gleefully the trots away.

"We're screwed," I sigh. "What's PI?"

"Prison Industries. Prisoners do work around the Prison for nineteen cents an hour - Abruzzi here runs it. We're going to need to hook you up with a card," Michael says as he looks over at Abruzzi.

"Consider it done Princess," Abruzzi smiles then walks off. Michael and Sucre fallow I sit down at a concrete table and continue to draw. A shadow blocks my light so I automatically look up. An old man has taken a seat across from me. "Um hi, I'm Mona,"

"Westmoreland. Wanna play cards?" He asks and I nod - he seems harmless. In the middle of our game Michael walks up beside the table with a cat. "I don't believe it. Thank you," Westmoreland says almost breathless. "Where'd you find her?"

"In the yard, by the chapel," Michael smiles.

"Why do I get the feeling there's a string attached to this?" Westmorland asks suspiciously.

"Not a string. Just a favour. All I want you to do is take a certain coffee pot into the guard room at a certain time, and turn the burner on," Michael says coolly.

"Why?" Westmoreland asks confused.

"Let's just say it'd be in everyone's best interests if a fire were to start in there," I hum.

"Marilyn, did you think he-they were the arsonist type?" The old man asks his cat. Michael and I laugh slightly.

"I'm not. I'm the cleanup crew type. The type that gets access to all kinds of tools," Michael says.

"Michael, I'm grateful for this. I really am. But I've made it a point to keep my nose clean ever since I walked into this place. 32 years without a blemish. If that parole board date ever comes, I want to be ready. I can't jeopardise that," Westmoreland says as Michael slips me a PI card. I get up and fallow Michael to the PI locker-room. I change into a PI jump suit and fallow Michael outside. I begin to cut PVC pipe when I notice smoke coming from 'St. Louis'.

"Michael," He looks up from what he is doing and we run up to the fence. My fingers gripped around the links as a fire truck goes by. I watch as the firefighters run into the building and soon come out with the fire extinguished. CO Patterson walks out from the side and rounds up Sucre, Lincoln, Michael, Abruzzi and I to go work on 'St. Louis'.

We walk pas the yard towards 'St. Louis' When I see t-Bag run up to the fence out of the corner of my eye. "Hey, hold up here a minute. Hold up here. Seems to be a bit of confusion. I'm supposed to be on this detail,"

"I don't think so," Abruzzi mumbles to CO Patterson.

"Oh, John. You can't be serious. Not after our long, illustrious history we shared together. All those nights in New York City," T-Bag rants as Michael and I glance as him. "In California. In St. Louis. They were good times, weren't they, John? Tell the badge here about 'em. 'Cause if you don't want to, I certainly could,"

I look at Michael panicked who looks at Abruzzi. We are escorted into what I know realise is - was a CO break room and T-Bag is brought in by Bellick soon after. "I want this place gutted. The dry wall's gotta be torn out. The studs gotta be removed," Bellick growls. "This room's your only priority now. It better be brand spanking new when you're done. If anybody's thinking about getting cute, trying to trunk one of these tools out here, Brady's got the outline of every single piece of hardware in here. And at the end of every day, every single piece better match up or you're all going to the hole," Bellick finishes then leaves.

"Let's go," Michael says after a few moments of silence. I help him move a table and pull back the carpet revealing a small drain. "This goes down four feet. Connects to the main line below. All we've gotta do is widen it and we've got ourselves an on-ramp to Route sixty-six," Michael says as he hands out sledge hammers to every one but T-Bag.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. They're gonna hear this, man," Lincoln brings up. Michael pulls out a tarp and spreads it over the drain. "They won't,"

Michael goes to hit the floor but T-Bag grabs the hammers end. "Come on, Pretty. We're a team now," Michael throws the hammer at him and picks up another for himself. "Best get crackin', eh?"

"You, shut up," I scowl at T-Bag before we all begin to beat the floor with the hammers.


	6. Tweener

**Just to let you know I will only updateing this fic on the weekends: Friday, Saturday and Sunday. And ocasionally Monday if I have a day off then Untill further notice. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break**

* * *

Sweat drips down my fore head as I continue to hit around the drain with a the sledge hammer. The concrete crumbles under the force of our anger filled swings. "The bulls find this stuff they'll know we're digging," I mention to Michael as I wipe the fallen pieces of hair out of my face.

"That's why we gotta get rid of it. One piece at a time," Michael says as lifts up the tarp. "Fill your pockets,"

In the yard I lean on the fence my sketchbook in one hand and I drop the fragments of concrete with the other. Once the fragments hit the ground I crush them in further with the heel of my boot. I reach into my pocket to pull out more fragments to find that I have crushed what I had. I go to flip open my sketchbook but my fingers suddenly feel as if they can not move - like they had frozen. The book falls open to it's centre pages where I have just started my latest sketch. I drop down to pick it up but my fingers wont grip the sides. I look down at my hands as a pair of rough - but warm, wrap around mine; warming them. I look up from my hands to see Michael. He gives me a slight smile before removing his hands from mine. I get up slowly from the ground and Michael picks up my sketch book. He begins to flip through the pages and he seems to be impressed. He flips into to a page then hands it to me. "It's identical - you got the tattoos on my arms right,"

I flip through the pages viewing the sketches that I have drawn over the last little while. Sketches of Michael, Lincoln, T-Bag and the rest of the PI crew.

"_Attention in the yard. All prisoners maintain a fourty foot perimeter around gate A_," The PA squeaks and T-Bag joins us by the fence smiling widely. "Freshmen,"

I watch through the fence as the new fish are lead into the tank. I watch as T-Bags eyes bug towards one of the fish. I look over at Michael who also looks worried.

Back in the break room Lincoln viciously bashes a sledge hammer into floor. "Hey, hey, hey, hey. Slow down. Slow down! Man, your brother's gonna give us away," Abruzzi growls and Sucre runs into the room panicked. "Bull's coming," We quickly roll the carpet back over the hole and place the table just in time. Patterson storms into the room and demands that we leave.

"What?" T-Bag says loudly.

"I said, everybody out. Now. Move it!" He demands again and we file out.

"Where are we going?" I question as I shuffle out side.

"Around there. Round the corner. And don't move a damn muscle till I come get you. Go!" He demands then heads back into the guard room. We walk to the end of the building and sit around it's corner.

"What the hell's going on?" Sucre asks.

"You gotta give us more of a warning next time," Michael says as he peers around the corner.

"I'm sorry. He just showed up," Sucre apologises and we sit and wait. I rest my head on Michaels shoulder as we sit with our backs against the wall. "How you doin' Babe?"

"Better - I think, haven't had any violent ergs. I think doing something I love to do distracts me from other things - makes me a better person. Thanks Michael."

"No problem Mona -"Michael goes to continue but Lincoln cuts him off. "The sneaky son of a bitch," I peer around the corner to see Officer Patterson and a woman fixing her skirt. "You think he found the hole?" Sucre asks and we all rush back to the room. Michael and I walk to the table and crouch down. "Another inch and he'd have found it. We need to find something to cover this hole. ASAP,"

We finish up in the break room and head back into the yard. I lean against one of the fences support polls, Michael leans slightly with his arm over my shoulder resting on the poll and looking down at me. I go to say something to Michael but I get distracted by T-Bag pestering the new fish. "Michael," I say then point over at T-Bag. We watch as T-Bag sits next to the fish and places his hand on the kids knee. The kid quickly jumps up. They exchange words and the kid storms off to head inside. Angry, Michael and I storm over to T-Bag. "Maybe you oughta leave that kid alone,"

"Maybe you are in no position to be telling me my business. Hm?" T-Bag growls and Michael and I don't say anything. "That's what I thought,"

I shake my head and storm inside. I walk down to my cell and lye down in my bed. The lights are shut off as I kick off my boots and put my hair down. I get under my blanket and curl up. I close my eyes - trying to block out the sounds of the other inmates but something catches my attention. I sit up and crawl over to the end of my bunk. T-Bags singing fills my ears. "Oh, Tweener...I'm coming. Oh, Tweener...oh, Tweener, I'm a-coming for you... I'm coming, coming…Is you ready? Are you ready? However you are, see, I'm here...I'm coming for you…" I look across cell block to see 'Tweener' Crying in his cell. Feeling sorry for him and angry at T-Bag I punch my pillow and force my self to sleep.

I am awaken abruptly by being shaken. I open my eyes quickly to see Abruzzi hovering over me. Startled I jump back slightly. "It's okay Princess. Time fer PI," I nod then pull on my boots.

As we walk into the break room I tie up my hair. I pick up the closest tool to me, I swing and hit T-Bag in the shins. He collapse on the floor and swears repeatedly.

"Mona!" Michael raises his voice in shock.

"What? I didn't kill him! It's a step down," I say sternly then get down to T-Bags level.. "This ends right now,"

"Oh, you just screwed some major league pooch, Pretty. I'm gonna sing like a whole tree full of birds now," T-Bag scowls. "Badge!"

"You wanna sing, then sing. But you know what I think? You don't have the balls. You want out of here just as much as the rest of us,"

The door opens and a CO comes in. "We got a problem here?"

I look at T-Bag and there is a short pause from him. "No. I, uh...I thought we was missing some tools here. My bad," The CO shakes his head then leaves.

"Now. You and the rest of us may be stuck together in this little dance, but Michael and I call the shots. First shot, that kid out there? You don't touch him. Ever. Do we understand each other?"

"We do," T-Bag says as we get up.

Suddenly Bellick enters looking angry. "Abruzzi!" He walks deeper into the room, getting dangerously close to the hole. "You and me, we're gonna have a conversation," Bellick walks practically over the hole but doesn't fall in. I look up at Michael as Bellick and Abruzzi leave the room.

"How come he didn't fall through?" Lincoln asks also confused. Michael bends down and pulls the carpet back, revealing the monthly awards plaque of C.O.'s photographs covering the hole. Michael looks up at Sucre, who winks at him.

We finish up in the Break room for the day and we head out into the yard where Sucre, Michael and I stand by the fence. We watch as T-Bag limps over the grass and stops in front of the bleachers where Tweener sits. Tweener says something and T-Bag glances over at me for a second then back at the kid. He soon carries on and the kid jumps up in triumph. I give off a slight smile knowing that he now feared me. Sucre holds out his fist and I bump it. "Good job Babe," Michael smiles as wraps on of his arms around my shoulders and pulls me close to him-like some sort of hug. I huge smile grows on my face as I lean my head onto his chest.


	7. One of Them

**Diclaimer: I don'y own Prison Break**

* * *

Michael and I walk through the yard our middle fingers hooked together unnoticeably. Suddenly the man who saved me from the fat bastard during the raciest fight -C-Note - steps out in front of us. "Stretch your legs, Mona - Lisa,"

"What ever you have to say to me, you can say to her too," Michael says coolly. C-Note opens his clenched fist and concrete fragments fall onto the table beside us. "Now, we got a hell of a lot to talk about, don't we?" C-Note smiles ask Michael brushes the fragments off the table and onto the ground where I crush them into smaller pieces. "We got nothing to say," Michael says.

"You think you can play me, Snowflake? 'Cause you got college? Big-school learning, huh? Well, let me school you. Darwin wins inside these walls. Not Einstein, Darwin," C-Note states and a buzzer goes and it's time to head in - but in our case head to PI. "I'm not done with you, Fish,"

"You never even got started," I scowl and Michael and I head off to PI. Before we get started we stand around the hole and talk about our stasis. "All right, we're through the hard part. Another eighteen inches, we'll hit that pipe. We'll be there by Friday," Michael says. "Better start making travel arrangements,"

The crew begins to celebrate and talk about where they're headed once they are over these walls when I realise I have no where to go. My Parents are dead, my friend I murdered, and my lawyer would kill me. Curious I ask Michael where he and Lincoln are going.

"You mean, me, you and Lincoln. We're going to Panama," I smile goofily at the thought that he wants me to come with him. "Panama. Darien Gap, south of the canal. No roads, no electricity. No cops. Nothing but white sand beaches and ice cold beer," He continues.

"Well, that's nice, but what about our lives?" Lincoln asks.

"Well, we'll open a scuba shop," Michael laughs.

"Hey, I don't dive," Lincoln says.

"Neither do I. We'll have plenty of time to learn," Michael says.

T-Bag walk in the door quickly and begins to cover the hole. "Bulls," Soon after Bellick enters with C-Note. "This con says he's on a job in here"

"No, I don't think so," Abruzzi shake his head and C-Note walks over to the hole. How did he know where it was? "Now, you sure about that? You sure you can't use an extra hand?" C-Note asks as I run my fingers through the knots in my hair.

"You know anything about construction?" Abruzzi asks.

"Concrete is my specialty. Can you dig it?" C-Note questions and Michael nods his head.

"Okay, boss. Sign him up,"

Bellick leaves and C-Note looks at Michael. "Now it looks like Darwin wins after all, eh, Fish?"

"Just shut up and dig," I scowl uncovering the hole, both he any T-Bag get into the hole.

"I don't know about y'all but, uh...this room is getting a little too dark for me to dig," T-Bag says.

"Are you telling me that there's a hole in Fox River that you don't wanna get into?" C-Note scowls. "Hey, you know, I got a question. How come Fusilli over here ain't handling a shovel?"

"I handle arrangements on the outside," Abruzzi huffs. "Makes me manager,"

"And that makes us just labour, right?" C-Note asks. "You know, management better keep a close eye on the conditions up in here, or the labour's liable to go on strike. You feel me?"

We all begin to work around the room as T-Bag and C-Note dig. Randomly T-Bag begins to sing. "Swing low, sweet chariot...coming forth to carry me home...swing low... Swing low...sweet chariot. Coming forth to carry me home,"

"Shut up!" C-Note scowls.

"Come on, gimme something. I thought you was a musical people," T-Bag says.

"You know, your parents must be so proud of you, man. I mean, hitting the trailer park trifecta. You're a racist, a paedophile, and stupid," I scowl as I continue to sand paper the wall. T-Bag laughs as he pulls himself out of the hole and lean beside me.

"You know, it vexes me that I'm made out to be the bad guy in the room. It's not like y'all were incarcerated for stealing any Girl Scout cookies," T-Bag says his Alabaman accent strong.

"None of us murdered any Girl Scouts in the process,"

Suddenly Sucre rushes into the room. "Bulls," Michael and I walk out the door just in time. The COs grab us by the elbow and lead us to the infirmary. We are separated by two rooms and Doctor Tancredi comes in and looks at the slowly healing wound on my shoulder. "It is heeling right - so you don't have to come see me anymore,"

I nod and suddenly there are sounds of panic in the halls outside the room. Both Doctor Tancredi and I jump up to see what's going on. Multiple guards come running down the hall yelling and pushing a gurney with Tweener having a seizure upon it.

"What happened?" Doctor asks as she rushes to Tweeners side. A CO explains as they rush him into one of the rooms. I walk over to the door way where Michael stands watching. I watch as Tweener winks at Michael.

"You got him to do this didn't you?" I whisper.

"Yes, but it's going to help us Babe,"

Two COs grab Michael and I and lead us back to Gen-pop for the Night.

I wake up early in the morning and am escorted down to the break room. Once the CO leaves Michael calls me over to where he and Lincoln are talking. "What's up?" Michael goes to answer but is cut of by Sucres celebration. "I hit it! I hit it!"

"What is it Michael?" I ask again. Michael says nothing. "Come on, Michael. Talk to me,"

"You guys want the good news or the bad news?" Michael asks.

"The good," Lincoln says stiffly.

"Westmoreland and his money are in," Michael says.

"What's the bad?" I ask worried.

"I've done the math. I figure it'll take at least five minutes for us to get the bars off the window in the infirmary, and two minutes for each to get across the wire and over the wall," Michael whispers. "We've only got eighteen minutes. We've got to many people," I look at Michael realizing what we're going to have to do. "One of 'em has to go,"


	8. Odd ManWoman Out

**Insted of giving you candy for Halloween I'll give you a chapter :P HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Just to let you know there will be a poll on my profile so please vote.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Prison Break.**

* * *

Michael and I stand by the fence separating the rest of the prisoners from Lincoln. I kick the snow into a pile as I listen to Michael and Lincoln speak. "All eight of us can't break over that wall in eighteen minutes. You said it yourself, it's impossible. Listen, man, I'm telling you. One of us has gotta take a hike," Lincoln says. Suddenly someone clears their throat behind us. I turn around to see C-Note. "Mind if I share that with the rest of the class?"

We walk off to PI distressed and C-Note shares what he knows with everyone. "Apparently, college boy here did the math. Figured out that we got too many clowns in the car. So one of us is in here digging, but his seat ain't guaranteed,"

"I'm not gonna dig if I'm not gonna go," Sucre says as he throws down his tools.

"We need to make a decision who gets cut," Lincoln announces.

"I think we all can agree who that should be, right?" Abruzzi says as T-Bag walks into the break room. "Pardon me for interruptin', but uh...what's that smell? It smells a little like...conspiracy,"

"We need to get back to work," I state while picking up Sucres tool for him.

"Yeah well before you do I have an announcement to make," T-Bag says. "I've been growing leery of the way y'all talk like I'm a lesser man. So I bought an insurance policy. I called up my guy on the outside and I told him about our plan. And I told him in all likelihood, I'll be seeing him next week. But if he don't hear from me five minutes before the escape and twenty minutes after, I told him to call up the warden, blow the whistle on the whole thing. So if y'all got ideas about gettin' rid of me, I suggest you make other plans,"

We finish up in PI for the day and I walk at the back of the pack with Sucre and C-Note as we head back to Gen-Pope.

"Odd men-woman out. Me and you two," C-Note says as he stops Sucre and I.

"What do you mean?"

"Look who you're walkin' with right now. You should be up there, calling the shots with the rest of the suits," C-note says.

"Yeah? So?" Sucre asks.

"So? Scofield is only here for one reason. His brother. And he only needs two things. The old man's money, and the mob boss's plane. He don't need you two. You just happened to show up, he just needs something pretty to look at while he's here - Lisa and you -You just happened to be in the same cell when he got here. You and the toilet," C-Note says.

"We've done a lot of work on this thing," I protest.

"Exactly. And me too. You know, we're just the damn labourers on this thing, man. The night that Fish goes into that hole, you think he wants to carry all that extra baggage? 'Cause that's all we are," C-note says.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going," Sucre says confidently. Sucre and I go to walk on but C-Note grabs our arms.

"How much does he tell you anyways? Or does he keep it all to himself? Yeah he probably tells you the less you know the better, right?" C-Note asks.

"You don't know what you're talking about. He tells us everything," I snarl.

"If he tells you two everything, then you don't need him. Now, we can go by ourselves. Me, Papi, and Mona-Lisa. Or, you know, you can wait, and see if Scofield really wants to carry a heavy weight. It's up to you," C-Note finishes and Sucre and I walk off.

I walk back down to me cell to see Abruzzi sitting on his bunk staring at a rust stain on the wall. "John?" He doesn't move and the lights go out for the night. I get under my covers and shut my eyes tightly. I jolt awake at every squeak made by the springs in Abruzzis bed.

I wake up after a restless night and fallow Abruzzi out to a shed. "What we doin' here John?"

"Just stay put Princess," He replies as he leads me behind a shelf. Suddenly two off Abruzzis' cronies come while beating T-Bag viciously. Abruzzi leaves me behind the shelf and the cronies leave he and T-Bag 'alone'. I peer between two bottles to see Abruzzi pull out a blade. Abruzzi grabs T-Bag and raises the blade slowly towards his neck. They exchange a few words and Abruzzi backs off. Abruzzi goes to walk away but T-Bag call out for him. Abruzzi turns back to see what he wants and T-bag slashes a blade across Abruzzis' neck. Sending arterial spray on the window. I send out a small shriek of horror. I step out from behind the shelf and T-Bag looks up at me. "Tell anyone about this - little situation. You'll be next," He threatens and I run off.I run down to the break room, past Lincoln and inside. "Where's Michael?" I ask almost in tears. Before anyone can answer Lincoln runs in. "Bulls,"

"You gotta stall 'em. We're not ready," Westmoreland says and Lincoln heads back outside. The PI crew lifts up the carpet and Michael climbs out off the hole. "Thanks. Well, we leave tonight," He announces.

"Michael, we got a big problem," Westmorelnad and I say simultaneously. Westmoreland leads us outside to see Lincoln being dragged off to the SHU. "I think my problem tops that,"


	9. First Attempt

**I hate school (because of the homework), guys are clueless (no offence to the male reads: I'm just talking about the guys I know) and the highschool football season should last FOREVER! I just thought you should know...**

**~Millie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break. **

* * *

Michael stares at me blankly his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide. "What could be worse then Lincoln being sent off to the SHU?" We all look up at the should of a helicopter over head. It lands in the middle of the empty yard and Abruzzi is pushed on a gurney towards it by Doctor Tancredi.

"Abruzzi - possibly dieing on his way onto that helicopter," We all run up to the fence our fingers griped through the links as we watch Abruzzi get loaded into the helicopter and lifted off. T-Bag joins the rest of the group and I can't help but to scowl at him.

"And then there were seven," He says hoarsely.

Not being able to bear looking at him much longer I storm off to change then head off into the yard. I wait till the phones are deserted before running over them to dial. "Hello, I would like to check on a patient,"

"_And the patient is?" _The receptionist asks.

"The name is John Abruzzi. A-B-R-U-Z-Z-I,"

"_Are you family?"_

"No,"

"_According to protocol -" _

"I don't care what protocol is. I just wanna know if he's okay," There is a sudden click. "Hello? Hello?" She hung up on me. I hang up and walk over to the rest of the guys who had joined me in the yard.

"The hospital won't give out any information,"

"Wonder what happened to that boy. Maybe them Mafia chickens came home to roost after all," T-Bag wonders.

"Wonder what happened to that boy!" I mimic him immaturely. "I don't know, maybe I should just ask the person who did it," I mumble while getting in his face.

"You better watch it-" T-Bag starts but Michael cuts in. "We gotta put this whole thing on hold,"

"Whoa, easy, Fish. We're not puttin' nothin' on hold," C-Note snaps.

"I don't think you heard me. Until I get my brother out of that hole, no - one's doing a damn thing," Michael says sternly. "If you think I'm gonna leave my brother behind, you have massively underestimated me,"

"That ain't my fight. I'm through that hole, Pretty, with or without you, next time I'm on PI," T-Bag growls.

"We're not having this debate," I step in.

"We're not, Pretty and I are," T-Bag growls.

"You're not having this debate!"

"We got a clear shot, baby. Every day we don't use that hole is another day the screws can find it," C-Note says.

"The two of you will never make it," Michael scowls.

"Oh, Fish, it's not just two," C-Note says and Westmorland steps in. "If it's now or never, we gotta go. Go with us, Michael. You've done everything you could,"

"They're grown men, Michael. They can all decide for themselves," T-Bag growls. Michael lunges for him but I grab the sleeve of his jacket - even though T-Bag deserves it.

"You know what, there are two things that everybody needs to get with. First, hillbilly, you have got to learn some respect. The man here made everything possible. And you, Fish? You're gonna have to get with that we are doing this thing this afternoon, as soon as we get on PI," C-Note says and Michael chuckles: "So you're just gonna make a run for it. In the middle of the day,"

"You are gonna screw this whole thing up,"

"That's not for you to decide anymore. Now, this train is leaving the station, and I suggest you get on it," C-Note scowls.

"Well, you know what? You sons of bitches? I won't let you do it," Michael says.

"What you gonna do? Blow the whistle on your own escape?" T-Bag says as Michael, Sucre and I walk away to head back inside.

I spend the rest of the day waiting for PI to return, but it soon arrives and the crew heads down to the break room.

"So, Mr. Pied Piper, what's the play?" T-Bag asks once the COs are off the radar.

"We do what we always do. Pretend to be working. Be model citizens, till the time comes," Michael says as he hands me sand paper.

"And that'd be?" T-Bag asks.

"Nine 'o clock," Michael replies dully.

"But PI shuts down at five o'clock," I mention.

"Well, we have to make sure it doesn't, don't we?" Michael says as he removes a piece of drywall and insulation from the wall revealing a water pipe. Michael grabs a sledge hammer and swings it at the pipe.

Michael continues to hit it and it eventually sprays water through out the room-soaking everything and everyone. Everyone lets out cusses and yells of anger. Two COs rush in and turn off the water. "What the hell happened here?" Bellick growls.

"Messed up. Hit a pipe. Should've killed the water before we started," Michael sighs. "It's not that big a deal, we can fix it in the morning. I don't think mould should be a problem before then,"

"Mould?" Bellick asks grumpily.

"You get drywall and insulation soaked like this, you run the risk of stachybotrys mould," Michael explains.

"Tell you what. You and all your Compañeros here aren't stepping outside this door until every damn molecule of water is out of this place," Bellick says and the Crew mutters in 'grouchiness'

"Well, then it's gonna take all night," I say sadly.

"Well, then it's gonna take all night. Don't catch a sniffle," Bellick huffs then walks out. I notice a smile develop on everyone face.

"You better get comfortable - we'll be here a while," Michael says as he takes a seat against a wall. I take a seat beside him and lean my head on his shoulder. Time goes slowly and Michael begins to hit his head slightly against the wall.

"You okay?"

"No," He replies simply as we watch his watch go from eight fifty nine to nine o'clock. "Showtime," T-Bag and Sucre pull back the carpet to revel the hole. Westmoreland jams the door with a crowbar and we all stand around the hole smiling like a bunch of idiots.

"See you on the other side," Michael says and we one by one drop into the hole. We call trough the pipes and arrives at a vertical drain. We slide down into a cement walled 'enclosure'. I rope hangs from a grate above and Michael goes up first. I go to reach for the rope once Michael is up but T-Bag snatches it. "What ever happened to ladies first?"

"We'll go first. Your weak you'll only slow us down," He scowls then climbs up. I wait until all the guys are up before I grab the swaying rope. With all my strength: I pull my self up the rope, quicker then T-Bag ever could. "Maybe you should be the one that goes last next time," I huff at T-Bag as Michael helps me out of the grate. Michael turns around and seems to freeze. "They replaced it!" He exclaims as he runs over to a pipe.

There is a clanking and Michael rubs his hands over his head. "He's there," Michael grips the pipe and tries to pull it off the wall. "Son of a bitch! He's there...he's there…" He grunts in frustration. Some of us go to help Michael but freeze when keys jingling in the corridors outside. We listen in silence. Michael steps back from the pipe and shakes his head. "What? Talk to me," I whisper.

"It can't be done. It's too thick. I'm so sorry. We're not getting out of here," Michael says and he rubs his hands over his head again confused - angry - devastated. My eyes swell up with tears. I should have known escaping was impossible. It's has never been done and never will be. I should never get my hopes up again. I'm going to be stuck in this hell hole the rest of my horror filled life. I rub the tears from my eyes - I must not show weakness. I look up at the rest of the guys who are looking over a T-Bag who is viciously holding a shank in Michaels direction. "Unfortunately, Pretty, that ain't an option,"


	10. Avocado

**HI. It's been awhile but before you start reading I want to remind everyone that there is a poll on my profile page that concerns the Unbreakable series. (If I go into the third season it will not involve 'Unbreackable') but thats what I need you to decide: how far I should go in the series. Please vote , I will beg you :P I'm just kidding I wont.**

**~Millie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break.**

* * *

I back up slowly as I look from the shank in T-Bags hand to Michael. "Unless you're gonna use your shank to take out the pipe, put it away," Michael says coolly. I look around the room as I back up, away from T-Bag. "I'm gonna put it in your neck, you don't get us outta here," He threatens. "Remember, Pretty, I am serving life plus one. So if I get busted for attempted escape I'm gonna throw in a homicide, no problem. That's like a parking ticket to me!"

There is clanking above us that distracts the guys as I grab a large metal pipe and step towards T-Bag. "Dido," I scowl not being able to think of anything smart in this situation. T-Bag looks at me and begins to laugh. "Yeah I'm pretty sure we'll al be laughing when you die of blood force trauma," T-Bag and I circle the room waiting for the other to make the first move when C-Note hushes the room. We listen quietly and here someone approaching the door. Michael, Westmorland and I duck down behind some racking and the others find other places to hide. I peer around the rack to see a CO looking around confused. Michael pulls me back - close to him - as the CO walks deeper into the room. The CO pauses then leaves the room. Seconds pass and we all jump out from hiding.

"We gotta go. Now!" Westmorland says as he ties off the rope. One by one we begin to climb down, eventually it is just Michael and I just left in the room. "Michael - I'm so sorry -We gotta go, Michael," I say softly and he continues to stare at the pipe. "Michael" I say almost a whisper as I place my hand down on his tattoo covered forearm. "It's done,"

I leave him alone as I climb down the rope. I wait for him at the bottom as he makes his way down. We hurry through the pipes and catch up with the others. We reach the break room and everyone is out just as someone begins to bang angrily on the door. We just finish cover the hole with the boards, carpet and table when the door flies open. Bellick storms is looking extremely winded and angry. "Why was this door locked?"

"It wasn't locked, boss. The fan kept pushing it open so we decided to wedge it closed," T-Bag says defensively. There is a long silence as Bellick stares the six of us down: all of us sweaty and tired.

"You've been in here all night not doing a damn thing," He scowls. "Bunch of shiftless, no-good convicts. Wrap it up. And, all four of you, get your asses back to the block," He huffs then storms out. Another CO storms in and escorts us back to cell block where I meet my new cell mate Avocado.

When yard time comes in the morning I throw on as many layers possible grab my sketchbook and practically run out there. I run cautiously over to Sucre and Michael where I zone out about my horrible night. A jolt of fear runs quickly through my body as I hand is placed on my shoulder. "Mona are you were talking to you - are you okay?" Michael quickly comes into realization that something is wrong.

"Michael don't worry about me - just make sure we all get out of here," I sob as I rub my red eyes. Sucre walks away calmly leave Michael and I alone. Michael moves down a seat on the bleachers so he looks me in the face. "Mona - you can trust me you know that. What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna talk about it Michael," My voice cracks as I turn my head away. Michaels hand turns my face back towards him gentily and he wipes the tears from my face with his rough plumbs of his hands. "Mona - I can help you," He says softy ask his eyes seemed to stare right through mine and into my soul. "It's my new cellmate - Avocado," I say as I reveal the burns caused by the sheets that he used to bind my wrist together and to the bed frame. Michael looks at me horrified yet caringly. He places his hands on my shoulders. "I promised I'd get us out of here and I will,"

"You promised a lot of people, Pretty," T-Bag shows up and noses his way into the conversation. "You don't get a man's hopes up like that, and then just…"

"Back up, or I'll beat your skinny ass into the ground. And it wouldn't take much to do it," Sucre says as he rushes back over to us - he must have been watching from afar. Sucre and T-Bag glare at each other for a few moments and T-Bag turns to Michael. "You owe me a ticket outta here, Pretty. And I will collect,"

Yard time soon finishes and we are lead back into cell block for fifteen minutes of free walk. Join Michael and Sucre in their cell and lean against Michaels pillow as he and Sucre talk. "So once they do all the paperwork, your brother gets three more weeks,"

"Right,"

"So we got time - we can still get out," I say.

"Not a lot, but some. And we will," Michael assures me.

"Are we still going through the infirmary?" Sucre asks curiously.

"If I corrode that pipe again, they'll notice something's up," Michael sighs.

"You got another way?" Sucre asks.

"Right now I'm just worried about any of us getting through tonight,"


	11. They're Gone

**Just to let you know I have had to sceduale my writeing and I will only be writeing this fic on Sundays untill further notice. (For whole sceduale look on my profile page)**

**~Millie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break.**

* * *

I lye in my cell shakeally drawing in my sketchbook. Suddenly the lights rapidly flickers and I jump up and look out the cell door. "Oooh, he's sparkin' up the grill!" An Inmate yells - they're testing the chair, but I thought Michael did something to postpone it for as long as possible. I look up at Michaels cell to see him leaving for final visitation with his brother. My eyes develop tears and I quickly wipe them away. Avocados snores fill me ears as the lights go off for the night. I quietly sit back down on my bed trying not to wake up the fat ass sleeping on the bed above me with the squeak of the springs. I say a quick prayer under my breath before I lye down to sleep. "Dear Lord. I pray for my friends sake a miracle will happen tonight and spare an innocent mans life. And as for my own life - I pray that fat ass wont break the bed and I wont be squished to death. Amen,"

I lye my eyes wide open not able to sleep. I crawl to the end of my bed just as Officer Bellick reaches it for bed check. "Boss - What time is it?" I whisper. "Twelve o'clock," He growls before continuing on. I begin to count the next minutes - the minute Lincoln is to die. I reach sixty and my head snaps to the only light lit. The light in the little guards post behind the bars from cell block - nothing happens. I wait a few more seconds just encase I counted wrong and still not flickering of the light. Does that mean Lincoln is okay?

I rush out to the yard in the morning and over to Michael, Sucre C-Note, Westmoreland and T-Bag. "Michael - Is Lincoln okay? The lights didn't flicker - what happened?" I ramble. "Lincoln is fine," Michael say happily then continues on from his conversation with the guys - I push my way into it."We're still going out through the infirmary and we're still gonna do it from the guards' room. It's just the in-between that's gonna have to change,"

"Wait a minute, why are you changing the plan, man? We're already through to that room beneath the infirmary. That's all we gotta do is get through that pipe and we're home free," C-Note says sternly.

"There's a reason they replace it with a twelve-inch pipe, Darwin - people can't get through it. The only way we're getting into that infirmary is from beneath. We're gonna have to have to go another way - the psych ward - the only building that shares a sub-surface line with the infirmary,"

"Are you telling me to get to the infirmary we gotta go through the whack shack?" T-Bag asks.

"You'll fit right in," I scowl in his direction. Before T-Bag can say anything Michael continues. "We can go into that hole in the guards' room. About 40 yards up Route 66, there's a grate that'll get us halfway there,"

"And what about the rest of the way?" I ask curiously.

"We gotta do it above ground," Michael replies.

"So it's just a bunch of cons taking a stroll in the middle of the night for all the guards to see?" C-Note says.

"It's suicide,"

"This grate you're talking about - it's hidden, right, partner? The COs can't see it?" Westmoreland asks Michael.

"Not exactly," Michael hums.

"Well, where is it?" C-Note asks.

"You're standing on it," We all look down at the ground to see a grate. "Oh hell no. When we come up out of that ground there, that tower there...that tower there...and that tower behind us is going to see us. We'll be like ducks in a shooting range, you feel me?" C-Note says while gesturing three guard towers.

Before we can continue our conversation about the grate we are called off the to the break room for PI. We are working in the break room when C-Note yells out. "What the hell?" My head snaps is his direction to see that the cement fragments we had hidden in the walks is pouring out a tear.

"Damn, bro. What did you do?" I say just before the door swings open. C-Note quickly steps in front of the hole and Bellick walks in.

"My God, you cons are slower than a spelling bee full of stutterers. You all think you can slow-walk this job, play grab-ass in here? Drag it out for months? Get to work!" He raises his voice and we all begin to work other than C-Note who continues to block the hole. "How about it, eight ball? Get to work,"

"Oh, boss, my leg...it's...fell asleep," C-Note lies.

"You disobeying me, convict?" Bellick growls.

Westmoreland suddenly pushes C-Note away from the wall blocking the hole with his own leg. "Man said get to work!"

"What the hell is your problem, old head!" C-Note questions.

"My problem is young con punks who don't know how things work around here. Construction's a sweet gig. You wanna clean toilets? Be my guest. Otherwise, grab a hammer,"

"Still got some piss and vinegar in those old veins, huh, Charles? I like it," Bellick says before leaving.

"Close one, huh?" Westmoreland chuckles and we all join in. Westmoreland moves his leg and concrete streams out of the hole. "What are we gonna do with this?"

I give one look at Michael and he nods. He and I move the table, roll back the carpet and begin to shovel the fragments back into the hole. The rest of the team joins in and we get it pushed into the hole just before we have to head back to cell block for the night.

With Avocado spending the night in the infirmary due to being shanked by a black inmate in a mess fight I settle into my cell comfortingly for the night. I curl up under the covers and shut my eyes ready to sleep one of the best sleeps I've had in a long time.

I toss and turn in my bed and sit up in a millisecond as screams of agony fill my ears - Michaels screams. I grip my fingers around the cold metal bars off the cell door as COs carry Michael off - out of cell block. I flick my eyes upwards at Sucre who looks scared and a slight bit horrified. "What's wrong," I mouth. "Don't worry about it," He mouths back and lies back down in his bunk. Of coarse I'm going to worry about it! I yell in my head as I sit against the concrete cell wall. No sleeping tonight for me.

My head pounds as I walk up to the infirmary for a Tylenol. Doctor Tancredi hands me the red pill and a Dixie cup of water. I pop is down with a swallow and go to continue on my way when I see Michael lying on his stomach on a bed in an examination room. "Can I go see him?" I ask quickly as I glance back at Doctor Tancredi. She looks in the room then back at me and nods. "You have five minutes," I quickly thank her before heading into the room. "Michael," I say quietly and he pushes up with his arms so he can sit up. "What happened?"

"Don't worry 'bout it," He says then looks at his bandaged shoulder. "Is the doctor watching?"

"Yeah - wait - no She's heading into her office," I reply as I watch Doctor Tancredi answer a phone call."I need you to remove the bandages and take a look at the damage," He says almost in a whisper. I start to remove the bandage and it slowly reveals raw flesh. "Michael - don't panic," I say softly. "What's wrong?" he asks quickly. "The blueprints. Michael - the ones we need to get from the psych ward to the infirmary. Our map out of here. They're gone,"


	12. Sketchbook

**Hey. I have already ditched the sceduale. I hated trying to go by it :P And for all my poll voters I am going to the end of season two for this fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Prison Break. if I did... do you really think I would have killed Michael Scofield and not T-Bag.**

* * *

I begin to wrap the gauze back on Michaels burn and he grabs my hand. "What do you mean it's gone?" he questions in a scarce tone. "They are gone completely Michael - but don't worry about it okay? I got everything under control," I assure him then leave the room and am escorted back to cell block.

One back in my cell I quickly sit down on my bunk and begin to flip through the pages of my sketchbook. I find one of my sketches of Michael rip it out and flip to a clean page where I begin to zoom in on part of the sketch and draw. I finish just in time to head off to PI. I fold up to two pages and shove them into my pocket. I meet up with the rest of the crew in the break room and notice Michael off to the side franticly trying to remember the missing tattoo on his shoulder. I walk over to he and Sucre who asks. "I don't get it. Why not just go down there again?"

"'Cause one, I don't have the guard's uniform anymore, which means I can't get across the yard or past the orderly. And two, even if I did, it's a mess down there," Michael sighs while rubbing his hands over his head. "You think you're gonna remember it?" Sucre asks hopefully.

"He doesn't have to," I cut in pulling the papers out of my pocket and slamming them down on the clip board. Michael unfolds the pages and he seems to look relived. "Mona - I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here. Thank you,"

"You would have thought of something - I just made this little peace of information easier to find. Your welcome,"

The door quickly opens and Officer Patterson walks in. "Time to wrap it up. We're gonna have you start exterminating,"

"We're not done in here," Michael protests.

"Well, you look done to me," Patterson scowls.

"No, we still got the carpet to do,"

"No, Bellick is going to bring in professionals to do that. Wants the job done right," Patterson explains.

"When's that gonna happen?"

"Tomorrow," He says before he leaves the room. After a few moments of complete and total silence it is broken by the sound of a paint roller hitting the floor with extreme force. "We got a real problem on our hands, don't we? Rug monkeys gonna come in here, tear up that there carpet, that hole's gonna be smiling up at 'em," T-Bag exclaims.

"We'll have to fill it in. All we need is a piece of plywood and a couple of inches of that fast settling concrete on top of it. The carpet guys will never know there's anything beneath. The night we break out, we'll just smash through with a sledgehammer," Michael explains as he looks around at the team. "Well, okay. Let's get on it. We've only got a couple of hours to get this thing done,"

We collect a few essentials before we get started mixing the cement. "How long's this stuff take to dry?" Before anyone can reply Westmoreland rushes in. "Fire on the line,"

Everyone quickly moves back things to their rightful place and Bellick walks in. "This place is sweet. I hear we're getting satellite…You know, you girls have done such a good job. I thought you could use an extra pair of hands on the crew," He says and Tweener walks in. "S'up?"

Bellick leaves and we all pretend like we are painting the walls. "Hey, look at my brush. It's all stickin' together," I point out. "Somebody needs to go clean 'em out,"

"According to the rank, that would be you," T-Bag drawls while handing Tweener his paint roller. "There's a hose out by the shed in the yard. You can use that," I explain as we hand him all of the painting supplies.

"Ai'ight. Sorry I busted up the party, yo," He says seeming disappointed. Once he leaves to go clean the supplies we continue working with the cement.

"How close are we?" Michael asks.

"Oh, we're good to go, baby," C-Note say happily as Westmoreland enters the room again. "Got another badge!"

"What is this, happy hour?" I ask as we all rush to cover the hole again. With perfect timing CO Geary enters. "Scofield. Pope wants to see you. The rest of you, round up. You're done in here,"

"CO Patterson said we had till the end of the day to finish up," C-Note says.

"And I say you're done. There's a couple of hours of work I want done in the yard before sundown," Geary says and we wall look at each other. "Come on, let's go!" We have no choice but to leave the break room. "We're dead!" I whisper to Michael. "We're not. I'll get it done," he assures me then heads of to the wardens office.

I head back to my cell to find Avocados belongings are gone. Which means he is gone and I could be getting an even worse cellie in the morning.

In the morning I head out into the yard - letting the fresh air fill my lungs. I walk across the yard and over to the rest of the crew.

"Then we're ready," T-Bag says.

"Almost. I know which pipes we need to take beneath psych ward now, which means our way to the infirmary is clear. With our new route, we're gonna come up on the far end of that building. Which means we gotta walk down thirty feet of hallway to get to the doctor's office. Our exit point," Michael explains. "Which means there's only one thing left of this whole thing. The key to that room," Michael continues as a bus full of new fish drives up. "But it's not that easy. Only the medical staff have those keys,"

"How you fixin' on gettin' it then, Pretty?" T-Bag growls.

"Carefully," Michael says sternly.

"No more surprises this time, right?" C-Note asks.

"Right." Michael nods.

"I wouldn't be to sure Michael, I found hopefully our last surprise," I say as an inmate walking off of the bus catches my eye. There in a yellow jumpsuit shakelled from head to toe is John - John Abruzzi.


	13. Lock and Key

**I'm sorry that this chapter is short. (Don't hate me!) But yeah. They're getting closer to the big escape (Yay!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break**

* * *

I walk through the chow room my breakfast on my tray and fallow Michael over to where Abruzzi sits - praying. "Hello, John. Glad to have you back as a cellmate,"

"Mona, Michael," Abruzzi greats us.

"How are you?" Michael asks him as Abruzzi stands and embraces at us. Michael and I glance at each other wary with johns behaviour.

"Any day above ground is a blessing. Thanks be to God," John says his voice softer then normal as he sits back down. I he gestures the chairs across from him and Michael and I slowly take the seats. "I'm surprised you're still here. I thought you'd be gone by now," He says stiffly.

"Well, we had a few set backs," I say unpleased with our failed escape and the food on my plate.

"Still planning on it?" Abruzzi huffs.

"That depends. How does the idea of escaping sit with the new you?" Michael asks him.

"Oh, the old sinner who was confined to these walls, he's dead. The new soul deserves to be free," Abruzzi continues in his soft voice.

"Well, the old sinner was gonna have a jet ready for us. Is the new soul gonna be able to pull that off?" I ask while tapping my spork (yes my spork - a spoon/fork) on the table.

"Noah had his ark, did he not?" Abruzzi asks as he finishes his breakfast and leaves. Michael looks at me and shrugs before we force down our breakfast. Once done we head out into the yard and lean on the chain link fence our vision directed towards the window of the infirmary. Our window out of here.

"Figure out how you're gonna get the key to the infirmary yet?" I ask him and I hold my frozen fingers up to my mouth and blow hot air on them.

"I've already got it," He says coolly.

"You work fast," I comment.

I go to comment but I am called out of the yard by Bellick. "What is it boss?" I ask while leaving Michael by the fence and approaching Bellick. "Doctor Tancredi needs to see you," he huffs then leads me up to the infirmary.

I walk into the consulting room clueless on the examination table. Doctor Tancredi walks in and takes a seat in front of me. "Why did you wanna see me?" I ask her quickly. "I just want to check up on you every once in a while - make sure your okay phycicly and mentally," She replies as she pulls on rubber gloves.

Doctor Tancredi gets ready to start the examination when nurse Katie enters. "You got a maintenance guy waitin' outside here, says you want him to change the locks. Want me to call him off?"

I glance up a Sara blankly. She can't change the lock- she just can't! "Send him in," She says stiffly and Katie sends in a man in a green jumpsuit. "Is it okay if I...?" He asks.

"Yeah. We'll just move the appointment" Doctor Tancredi says while removing her gloves. I wath the man at the door carefully when Tancredi asks. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," I say then swallow hard.

"Then we're done here," She says rudely then leads me to the door. I walk out of the room where I am cuffed and grabbed by the upper arm by Bellick. As he leads me down the hall I look behind us as I hear a clank. I glance to see the man take off the old doorknob and pull out a new one. Michael isn't going to like this.


	14. Peroxide

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison BreaK**

* * *

I am escorted down to the yard where I am uncuffed and I run out into the yard and find the fellow future escapes. "Michael!" I holler out as I approach them. He turns from the group holds up his forefinger to get them to stop talking and gives his full attention to me. "What is it babe?"

"The lock - in the infirmary - they changed it. We can't get in," I say trying not to alarm the rest of the group. He takes a deep breath as he rubs his head to calm himself. "Ah - That means I'll need you to swipe the keys from Doctor Tancredi," He says in a hushed tone. "You up for it?"

"Considerate done," I nod and we return to the rest of the group who are eyeing up the guards being led by German Shepherds.

"Dogs. The numerous times I've been apprehended tryin' to allude the authorities, it's always because of the damn dogs," T-Bags growls. "Turns out you can run from just about everything in your life, 'cept your own particular stink,"

"Yeah, well some of us stink more than others," I huff.

"Mona - Mona - Mona," T-Bag repeats to himself. "You can smell like a bouquet of bonbons, but unless you get rid of your smell, you may as well send a note to the police with directions and some cab fare,"

"Theodore's right, man," Abruzzi agrees with him.

"We gotta scrub down our cells. Pillows, sheets, everything. Either get rid of your smell or change it," Michael says.

"Well, how much time we got? " C-Note asks.

"Three days. That's as soon as I can get us into the guards' room for PI," Abruzzi explains.

"Good. So we're good to go," C-Note claps his hands together.

"All we got left is for me to get the key to the infirmary and how we are gonna get Linc out of that box,"

"You can do that in three days?" Sucre asks/

"Three days should be plenty of time," I reply as Westmoreland joins us.

"We gotta get out of here. Now! I don't know how he found it. He just did," He huffs - hiding pain behind ever breath.

"The hole's just sitting there?" Sucre asks panicked like the rest of us.

"I covered it the best I could. But it's just a matter of time before someone discovers Bellick's missing," Westmoreland explains and I look up at him my body feeling weak. Suddenly my mouth becomes dry and my surroundings begin to spin. The words of Michael echo in my ears. "Mona - Mona - You okay?" I feel me legs give way and I fall to the ground. My eyes begin to take long blinks as my head hit's the ground. Black orbs begin to block out my vision as Michael gets down to my level. "Mona! Someone get the doc. MONA!" I here before everything completely blacks out.

I blink my eyes slowly open and close as I try to gain focus in my vision. I turn my head slightly to the side to see that I am in the infirmary. I here the door open - close then lock. Footsteps grow louder as somewhat approaches my bed side. "Mona Clark - it's Doctor Tancredi. Nod if you understand me," I nod my head up and down and take a deep breath. "We have done a few test and have come to the conclusion that your blood sugar levels are low from the lack of intake of food," She says slowly. "So you are going to have to come up here everyday to take vitamin supplements to raise your blood sugar," I nod as I continue to take deep breaths. "You should be able to leave the infirmary back to cell block before night fall," She finishes then leaves.

I scan the room when my eyes flash towards Doctor Tancedis purse. The door opens again and she re-enters. I sit up in the bed and she hands me a Dixie cup of vitamins. "Take these and you can go," I chew them up - swallow and get up from the bed. I take a few steps before I 'loose my balance' and stumble towards the desk where the purse sits. I bump into the desk - the purse falls and I rest my hands on the desk and break. Doc goes for the purse but I put my hand out to stop her. "No - it's my fault I'll get it," I kneel down onto the floor and begin to pick up her items. I glance up to see if she's looking - when she's not I quickly take the room key off the key ring and shove it into my pocket. I pick up everything else put it back in her purse and place it back on the desk. In silence I walk out of the room and am escorted down to the locker room for PI.

I arrive to find that I had missed PI and the guys are getting ready to leave. Sucre throws my PI uniform at me and says "Put your blues on over your PI gear," I nod and begin to strip down behind two locker doors. Once I am wearing my two layers I step out from behind the doors and take a seat on one of the benches. Michael comes and sits down beside me and runs his hand up and down my spine. I lean my head on his shoulder. "You okay babe?" He asks then kisses my head. "Yeah I'll be fine. As long as we get out of here. I got the key -" I say as I reach my hand into my pocket, grab the key and place it in his hand.

We walk single out of the locker room when we are stopped by a CO."I saw some drops of blood on the floor of the PI locker room. Now, who's gonna tell me what's going on?"

I look around the group and notice and uncomfortable look on Westmorland's face. I fallow his arm down to his gut where I can she the slightest bit of a blood stain on his sweater.

"That'd be me, boss. I, uh...I…you know," I lie. Speechless and embarrassed the CO continues on his way. We all do the same. As the others walk in front I fall back to check on Westmoreland. "Are you okay?"

"Okay enough to make it out of here tonight. I swear," He huffs and we split our separate ways.

I walk down to my cell to find Abruzzi spreading fertilizer in our bunks. I look at him blankly and he tosses me a bar of soap. "Get to work on the walks," I get a good grip on the soap and begin to drag it over the course concrete walls. Michael walks by our cell and drops a bag full of liquid into the cell. I walk over to it and pick it up. "What are we supposed to do with this?" Abruzzi huffs.

"I think I got the idea," I say as I dump it into the toilet. "Get out our PI blues," I say and he chucks them at me. I shove the jumpsuits into the toilet and make sure they are full submerged into the water. "What are you doing!" Abruzzi huffs.

"We gotta get into Psych Ward tonight to access the pipes. A bunch of cons wearing their prison blues would stick out like a sore thumb. But the inmates in the Psych Ward all wear...White - the peroxide acts as a bleach," I explain quietly. "Just a few hours now. Looks like we got everything we need," I sigh in relif as I take a seat on the floor.

"It's working," Abruzzi says about ten minutes later in disbelief.

"All right, get 'em out and get 'em dry. We gotta get 'em on under our clothes before tier time which is in... forty-five minutes," I say and Abruzzi listens. "You think everyone else will be ready?" He huffs.

"We don't have a choice. Ready or not we have to get out of here,"


	15. Over the Wall

**Second Last Chapter! After the next Chappie... time for the seaqul! : Unbreakable Chase.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break**

* * *

The cell doors slide open and Abruzzi and I make our way up to Michaels cell - our now white jumpsuits hidden under Abruzzis shirt. Once we arrive Abruzzi slips the suits under a mattress and everyone else arrives. T-Bag, Tweener, C-Note, Westmorland, and Manche.

"You okay?" I whisper over to Westmoreland.

"Great," Westmoreland huffs.

"Lock the gate. I gotta finish this off," Michael says and Abruzzi, T-Bag, Manche , Westmorland, Sucre and I block the cell front. C-Note glances over my shoulder and hurries back into the cell. I look down the tier to see a group of African American inmates walking in our direction - looking for C-Note. "Get C-Note out here," One of the men demands.

"Huh? Haven't seen him, man," I breath.

"That's real touching and all - you sticking up for a brother. But y'all need to step aside. Right now," The man demands and we are quickly surrounded by his buddies. I look over my shoulder and back up into the cell making a path for the man. He looks around the cell only to see Michael sitting on his bottom bunk.

"Something you need?" Michael questions and the man looks under the bunk.

"Told you. We haven't seen him," I smirk and he leaves the cell suspiciously.

Michael hands out the jumpsuits and we climb through the hole in the back of his cell. "We're already ten minutes behind. Let's move it," Michael says and we quickly begin to make our way though the tunnels one by one. Deeper within the pipes Michael stops us and we listen. We here a voice echoing in the distance but can't make out the words. Michael soon picks up speed again and leads us down the pipes under the break room where Bellick sits yelling for help. T-bag pushes his way past the rest of us and grabs Bellicks mouth. He pulls out a knife and holds it to Bellicks throat. "You scream and I'll cut out your windpipe, got me?"

Michael takes Bellicks jacket and hat and continues down the tunnel. We all fallow and T-Bag drags Bellick with him. "He's leading you off a cliff, boys," Bellick says.

"You're acting like you still in charge. Shut your mouth, bitch,"C-Note says as he slaps the side of bellicks face. Tweener and Bellick lock eyes and Bellick goes to say something but tweener punches him in the face then forces duck tape back over Bellicks mouth.

"Everyone put your coveralls on. I'll be back in a minute," Michael says as he puts on Bellicks jacket. Michael continues down the pipe and we all get changed. Minutes pass and Michael has still not return. Worried I begin to pace back and forth in the pipe. Suddenly an alarm blares out and we all look up at the grate above panicked.

"We're screwed. We're screwed!" T-Bag raises his voice in frustration. Michael reappears looking satisfied.

"Michael, we gotta go back," Sucre says.

"We're moving forward. Stick with the plan," Michael says coolly.

"Do your ears work, fool? Do you hear that?" C-Note asks loudly.

"It's the fire alarm in the psych ward," Michael replies.

"How do you know?"

"I set it off," He replies as he starts to climb up a ladder leading up to the grate. We all fallow him up and he pauses until the final prisoners of the psych ward pass over the grate sending snow down into out faces. Michael pushes open the grate and we all climb out into the snowy yard. Once we are all up Michael leads us into the ward. "Hold up! Got some stragglers,"

"Cool," The Psych ward work says as he re opens the gate. We go to walk through the gate but the man quickly stops us.

"What's the problem?" Michael asks.

"That's the girl from A-sag. Mona Clark," The man says. I swallow hard at the mention of my name.

"Yeah, that's...that's bad news. Listen, you got that sedative you were talking about?" Michael asks and the man hands Michael a syringe. "This'll put her out, right?"

"Like a light," The man replies.

Michael turns slightly but turns back jabbing the syringe into the mans neck. The an makes a slight gurgle noise and falls to the ground. "Let's go. Let's go. Straight down the hall, straight down the hall," Michael says and we all begin to rush through the ward. We go to enter the infirmary wing when Michael and Tweener fall to the back of the group. "You guys coming?"

"We'll be right there. Go on ahead," Michael says and I nod.

I enter the infirmary lobby and come to a closed door. I peer through the corner of the glass to see Lincoln and a guard on the other side. I nod and we all enter the room. Michael and Tweener soon join us. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy, hey! I ain't a hero for fourteen dollars an hour. You do what you will," The guard rambles.

"Uncuff my brother," Michael demands and the guard does what he is told. We all leave the room but T-Bag who hangs back to handcuff the guard to the bed. We go down the hall to our room out and Michael quickly unlocks the door. He swings the door open and we all move into action. "First we gotta get that window out. Then we gotta get the bars off,"

Sucre and I begin to gather pillows to put under the window to catch it and Michael and C-note head down the hall and grab a fire hose. They soon arrive back and tie the hose to the window. We pull the hose tight and out to the hallway and down the elevator what we tie it inside. Michael presses the down button and the elevator goes to close but it reopens. Michael continues to press the button hoping that it would eventually go down. Tweener pushes through the group and goes into the elevator where he presses a button and the elevator doors close. The rest of us hurry back to the room just in time to see the bars fall forwards and onto the pillows that Sucre and I had placed on the floor. "We're through,"

We quickly remove our jumpsuits and hand them over to Michael. I glance over my shoulder to see Tweener return. "Good job, kid!" I congratulate him while giving him a pat on the shoulder. Lincoln goes over to the window and gets ready to get onto the cable to get to the wall.

"Okay, after Lincoln, we go alphabetically," Abruzzi announces.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on, A-bruzzi!" C-Note growls.

"You want a seat on the plane? Line forms after me!" Abruzzi says as Lincoln begins to cross. Abruzzi crosses quickly and I go to cross when my attention is drawn over to Westmorland. I go to step down from the window to see what's going on but Michael hollers over at me. "Just Go," I nod and with all my strength hoist myself onto the wire. Like a monkey I alternate my arms to pull myself over the yard and to the wall. My shoulders bump into Lincoln lightly and he grips a hold of me under my arms. I drop my legs down and they hit the wall. Lincoln guides me to the side of him and I look down on the side of the wall to see Abruzzi standing in the shadows. I figure to my self that the only way down is to jump so I prepare myself for the good thirty foot drop. Before I can jump the next person to cross knocks me other the edge and I can't regain my balance so I fall of the prison wall! I hit the ground hard and I feel a pain develop in my left ankle. "Fuck!" I whisper out in pain.

Once everyone but Michael and Mache are across the cable all of the floodlight flash on and an alarm blares. Abruzzi pulls me up from the ground and I put my arms around his shoulders so I don't have to put to much pressure on my possibly broken ankle. Everyone goes to run but I plant my foot on the ground. "Come on Mona-Lisa we gotta go," C-Note says.

"No - not without Michael," I protest. I turn around and look up at the wall to see Lincoln hop down. Michael soon fallows and I let out a sigh of relief . I go to run with the rest of the guys but I step down hard on my left ankle and grit my teeth in pain. Michael lifts my other arm over his shoulders and he and Abruzzi quickly help me off in the direction of the others.


	16. Run

**Okay. Last chapter and I will start the Sequil tommorw.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break**

* * *

Michael and Abruzzi help me down into the bushes with the rest of the escapees and we watch the panic of the police not even two feet away.

"Yo, come on, man, we gotta roll," C-note whispers.

"We don't gotta do anything but wait right here and let them get ahead of us," Michael demands quietly.

"I don't know if we're gonna get a chance, papi," Sucre says as he points out several COs with dogs.

"They can't smell us," Michael sighs but the dogs begin to bark rapidly.

"They can see us!" Abruzzi says as he pulls me up by the back of my shirt. I put my arm around his shoulders and we begin to hobble through the forest. Unsatisfied with my pace of hobbling Michael stops and get Abruzzi to help me on to his back - for a piggyback ride. Michael begins to run with me on his back. The eight of us soon arrive at an old mill and I slid of Michaels back and sit on the ground rubbing my ankle. "Where the hell is the van?" I groan in pain.

I watch as Abruzzi looks around then makes a run for a white van under a bridge. Michael helps me up and over to the van. He helps me into the van and I sit my back to the front seats. I slide slightly so everyone fits in the van and Sucre lifts my foot up onto his lap. "You need it elevated or it'll get worse," I nod as I shut my eyes. The van Jolts into action and Lincoln drives down the road.

"Hey John, I gotta ask you, uh...why so intent on Lincoln driving here, and you taking that particular seat?" T-Bag asks Abruzzi who is sitting behind him. I watch as Abruzzis hand slides underneath his seat. "What is it exactly you got up underneath there, huh?" I watch as Abruzzi pulls out a gun - but twice as fast, T-bag handcuffs himself to Michael. "What the hell are you doing?" Michael exclaims as Abruzzi hold the gun to T-Bags temple.

"Think twice, Johnny boy," T-Bag drawls. "Hm? You shoot me, Pretty here'll be draggin' around one hundred and seventy pounds of dead Alabama flesh with him. And considerin' how much you need him to get this Fibonacci vendetta of yours, huh? I just don't think you're gonna be pullin' that trigger,"

Abruzzi sits back in his seat obviously pissed off at T-Bag.

"You're gonna give me the key to those cuffs, T-Bag! You son of a bitch!" Michael raises his voice in furry. Abruzzi holds T-bag back as Michael begins to pat him down.

"You lookin' for this?" T-Bag asks while baring the key between his teeth. He puts it in his mouth and Abruzzi and Michael begin to fight him for it, but before they can get to it he swallows it! Anger fills my body and with all the strength left in me I punch him hard in the jaw. I shake my reddened fist as I give off a gleeful smile. T-Bag bubs his read face and gives me a murderous look. "When I get my hands on you -"

"You will not touch her!" Michael says angrily.

"We got trouble," Lincoln says and I turn my head to see a road block up ahead. Lincoln pulls the van over to the side of the road and everyone looks ahead panicked. "Any other way to the airstrip?"

"This is the only road," Michael sighs.

"Then let's just run this bitch!" Tweener blurts.

"Somebody shut him up or I will!" C-Note says angrily.

"We gotta try and go round," I suggest and Lincoln starts to drive down a dirt road. Suddenly the van lurches and we are all tossed like a salad around the van. Lincoln revs the engine but the van stays put - the van is stuck. "Everybody out. Everybody out!" Michael demands and everyone listens.

I hobble out and lean on the closest tree as the guys try to push the van out of the mud.

"Just face it! It's not going anywhere were stuck going on foot. And thanks to me we'll probably get caught!" I cry.

"Oh, we'll manage," Michael says. Lincoln offers my his shoulders and we begin to lead the way. I notice spot lights scanning through the forest and the chopping of a helicopters propellers fills my ears. Lincoln stops to let me hop on his back and he begins to sprint along with the others. We quickly come to a stop and a rock ledge looking over a quarry.

"Now what? What do we do now?" I panic. I here the helicopter coming around again and we all look around in terror. We press ourselves up against the rock outcropping as the helicopter races over us.

"There is no way we're gonna make two miles like this! Especially with that bird up there!" C-Note complains.

"We just have a little further," Abruzzi says. "We should be able to make it," We wait till the coast is what we think clear and we quickly continue on out way. At the head of the pack - still on Lincolns back we come to a barn. Sucre, Abruzzi, C-Note, Lincoln and I take a breather in with in the barn as we wait for T-bag and Michael to catch up. Abruzzi helps me off Lincolns back and I take a seat in the solid mud ground. "Thank you," I groan.

"This ain't gonna work like this. We gotta do something," Lincoln complains about T-Bag being Michaels new charm bracelet.

I send off a whistle and Michael and T-bag walk in. I quickly kick the door shut behind them with my right foot and the guys force Michael and T-Bag down onto a work bench.

"Hey, what are you doing? What the hell are you doing?" T-Bag yells as C-note grabs some garden sheers. He tries to cut the cuffs in half my the chain links but they wont cut. T-Bag lets out a cackle of defeat. "I guess it was just meant to be, hey now, fellas?"

Next thing I know Abruzzi grabs a rust old axe and sinks it into T-Bags cuffed wrist. T-Bags screams of agonizing pain fill the cold crisp air. "He's lucky I didn't take this to his head," Abruzzi laughs. Michael stands up in shock as he stares at the bloody handcuffs still attached to his wrist. Michael walks over to me and helps me up off the ground, pulling me into a tight hug. I shut my eyes as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go!" Lincoln says over T-Bags screams. I put my arm over Michael shoulder and we begin to fallow the others leavening T-Bag to die or be found in the barn. We come to the edge of the wooded area that comes to a road.

"The airstrip's on the other side of that field. Just five hundred yards and this whole thing's over," Michael smiles. We look up and down the road before making our way across the road. We go to rush under a bridge when a police car spots us. "Freeze. Don't move!" The bullhorn blares.

"Mona I know this wont be good for your ankle but your gonna have to run on it," Michael says and I nod in understanding. The six of us rush a small hill leading to the air field where we see the plane waiting.

"I can see it!" I celebrate through grunts of pain. We all pick up speed and my ankle hurts like hell. I glance behind myself for a split second to see dozens upon dozens of squad cars.

We finally make it to the runway and we notice that the plane is rolling down the tarmac at full throttle.

"Hey! Hey! Wait! Stop! Stop!" We all yell trying to get the pilots attention. Tired and in pain I lean on Michael as we all continue to yell. "No! No! No...no…" I repeat wanting to cry.

"Michael - what do we do now?" I ask in the mist of tears.

"We run!" Michael says and I groan knowing I'm going to have to run on my stupid ankle. With one last sob I suck it up and fallow the guys into the back field at top speed - running into the darkness.


End file.
